Ocho Muerte
Ocho Muerte is the 4th episode of Dick Figures Season 4 and the 34th episode overall. Plot Blue’s about to get laid. Then Red appears and shows off his "Ocho Muerte." Let's just say it's big, slimy, and rhymes with "octopus." Characters *Blue *Red *Pink *Ocho Muerte (antagonist) Minor Characters *Trollz0r (Jason) *Mr. Dingleberry *The Raccoon *Jason's Mother (off-screen cameo) *Stacy (mentioned) Transcript (Blue is stirring a French dish while humming in the kitchen. Pink is sitting on the couch in the living room, sipping a glass of wine.) Pink: Blue, I didn't know you could cook. (The camera zooms in on Blue's brain.) Blue: (thinking) ''I'm totally getting laid! ''(Out loud) ''Oh yeah, just a little beef bourguignon. Like our first date! '''Pink': (from the living room) Oh, that's so sweet! (The camera zooms down to Blue's crotch.) Blue: (crotch) ''Good job. (''There's a knock on the door & Blue speaks from 3 different parts of his body.) '' '''Blue': (brain.) ''No! ''(Talking out loud.) ''Damn it! ''(crotch again.) ''Fuuuuck! ''(Talks to Pink) ''Just a ''momenta mon petit chéri poo poo. (brain again.) ''My bad. ''(crotch once more.) ''Oh, real nice! ''(Blue leaves the apartment & Red is at the door.) Red: 'Sup, bitch? Blue: Dude, Pink's over! We're on a date; you got to get the hell out of here. Red: Hold on. I got to check on my pet octopus, (deep voice with dramatic music) Ocho Muerte. Blue: Your pet what?! Pink: (walking to the bathroom, singing to the tune of "Camptown Races") ♪I gotta take a real fast dump. Doo da doo da. Boys can't know that girls go poop...♪ (Ocho Muerte, an orange octopus with red eyes, breaks through the door.) ''Whoa, WHAT THE FUCK?! ''(She runs around the apartment while Ocho Muerte chases after her'.)'' '''Red: She's released the kraken! (Blue struggles to get back in the apartment.) Blue: Pink! (Tries to open the door, but doesn't open) ''Are you kidding me? I locked myself out! '''Pink': (from the apartment, her voice is muffled) Blue, help! Red: Yeah, she should be careful. I haven't fed that shit in, like, a week. (Blue continues to struggle with the door while Red begins to float in the air. Meanwhile, Pink screams as she is pursued by Ocho Muerte & sets the apartment ablaze.) Pink: AAAHHH!!! (muffled voice) The apartment's on fire! Blue: Hang on! Red, gimme your keys! Red: Stacy said I should swallow them to keep them safe! Blue: (he and his brain scream while his crotch says "fuck") Come on, we'll try the window. (He & Red run out of the building to climb up a rain pipe.) Blue: Ok, I'll climb up! Spot me in case I fall! Red: Nah, I'm gonna go eat trash out of the dumpster. Blue: Why?! Red: So I can shit out my keys! Blue: Oh, my God! Red: (jumps into the dumpster) ''Oh, that's where I left that burrito... ''(Pink tries to throw a knife at Ocho Muerte, but sends it out the window almost hitting Blue and embedding itself in Red's head.) Blue: What was that? (Red pops out of the trash & starts mumbling stuff with a knife in his head, blood coming out. Blue shudders & continues to climb. The first window he looks into shows Mr. Dingleberry working out, but then falls in half. Blue then climbs to the next window to see Jason fapping at the computer.) Jason: Olivia Wilde, come on. (Blue shudders as Jason notices Blue) Y U No Knock?! Jason's Mother: (calling from another room) Jason, dinner! Jason: I'm cumming! (Double entendre for ''I'm cumming & ''I'm coming.) (Blue climbs to the next room to see Pink fending off Ocho Muerte with a broom.) Blue: Pink! The window! (Pink is finally able to lay a hit on Ocho Muerte, which causes it to hit Blue's face & launches both of them off of the building with the rain pipe.) Red: Where you going, man? This dumpster's full of burritos!! (Pink then jumps out of the apartment, just as it explodes, into the dumpster with Red. Blue & Ocho Muerte fall into Raccoon's house, who then comes out wielding a butcher's knife & wearing a bandana with the Japanese red sun on it.) Raccoon: We meet again, Ocho Muerte. (Blue walks back to Red, shards of glass in his (Blue's) head, while Pink cries & Red eats a burrito.) Blue: Let's just order a take-out. (Red holds out his burrito to Blue.) Red: Want some? Blue: No.... You have a knife in your head. Red: You have a knife in your head! (He crams the burrito into his mouth, takes the knife off of his head, and throws it onto Blue's face.) -Episode ends- Trivia *This is the second episode to make a reference to Trouble Date, the first one being Role Playas. *Jason's Apartment is downstairs, instead of next door to Red and Blue's Apartment, even though in Y U So Meme? and Modern Flame War 3 ,he lives next door. *Red's mumbling was actually Chinese *This is Blue and Pink's third date. *Blue's climbing is similar to Role Playas. Instead of being attacked, Blue is looking at windows. *Somehow the Raccoon has met Ocho Muerte. *This may be because in the movie, the Raccoon's Father's Head morphed into Ocho Muerte. *Red somehow has an advantage to survive the knife dropped on his head. *Red might have killed Blue deliberately by throwing the knife into his head. *This is the second time Pink is invited over to Red and Blue's Apartment. *The music Mr. Dingleberry was exercising to was Broseph's Workout Mix from the Season 3 Soundtrack *Ocho Muerte means '' Eighth Death '' in Spanish. *Before Pink opened the bathroom door, there is few post it notes that says "RED PLZ FLUSH". *On Raccoon's refrigerator, there's Pikachu from Pokémon, Godzilla, Nyan Cat's Head, Water Drop, Anger Symbol, and letters that say, 'H O N T O'. *They made another error on the previous episode's selection. They put the wrong clips, while they did put the last three episodes right. *This is the second time that Pink cried. The first time was in Terminate-Her. *This is the second time Stacy has been mentioned but not seen. First time was in Fang Angels. *This episode shows that Stacy is stupid like Red, as she recommended that Red should swallow his keys to keep them safe. *No one may have used the bathroom for a week if Red kept Ocho Muerte inside. *Ocho Muerte was either kept in the toilet or the tub. *First time it has shown someone masturbating (Jason). *Pink's first epic moment, jumping from an explosion. *This episode marks the second time zooms in on Blue's brain. The first time was Fang Angels. *This is the first time Pink says "fuck" (second if you count "Captain Red Rum & The Pina Colada Armada" where she says "fucknuts") *Again in this episode it shows Red has magic powers to float. It is known that Red is Batman so he can fly. *When Raccoon shows up, he can be seen wearing a karate headband, with a red circle on it (as for the flag of Japan). So, this episode shows that Raccoon is indeed Japanese. *This is the second episode named after a character. The first one being Kitty Amazing. *Because Ocho Muerte seen with the Raccoon holding a knife and wearing Japanese headband with no sign Of Ocho Muerte with Blue so Ocho Muerte might be a sushi. Recurring Gags Auto-Tune Use None. Red Floating When Blue is hanging from the door to get it open, Red lifts his feet and floats. Episode Ending Normal letter I's, the Dick Figures logo shakes, and the Episode Ending is dextended. It was the same with Pussy Magnet and Taco Tuesday. The Last Line Being Cut None. Gallery Ohco Muerte 1.jpg Ohco Muerte 2.jpg Ohco Muerte 3.jpg|''Good job/Damn It!'' Ohco Muerte 4.jpg Ohco Muerte 5.jpg|''"No!/Fuck!'' Ohco Muerte 6.jpg Ohco Muerte 7.jpg Ohco Muerte 8.jpg Ohco Muerte 9.jpg Ohco Muerte 10.jpg Ohco Muerte 11.jpg Ohco Muerte 12.jpg Ohco Muerte 13.jpg Ohco Muerte 14.jpg Ohco Muerte 15.jpg Ohco Muerte 16.jpg Ohco Muerte 17.jpg Ohco Muerte 18.jpg Ohco Muerte 19.jpg Ohco Muerte 20.jpg Ohco Muerte 21.jpg Ohco Muerte 22.jpg Ohco Muerte 23.jpg Ohco Muerte 24.jpg Ohco Muerte 25.jpg Ohco Muerte 26.jpg Ohco Muerte 27.jpg Ohco Muerte 28.jpg Ohco Muerte 29.jpg Ohco Muerte 30.jpg Ohco Muerte 31.jpg Ohco Muerte 32.jpg Fapfap.png Ohco Muerte 34.jpg Ohco Muerte 35.jpg|'Y U No Knock?!' Ohco Muerte 36.jpg Ohco Muerte 37.jpg Ohco Muerte 38.jpg Ohco Muerte 39.jpg Ohco Muerte 40.jpg Ohco Muerte 41.jpg Ohco Muerte 42.jpg Ohco Muerte 43.jpg Ohco Muerte 44.jpg Ohco Muerte 45.jpg Ohco Muerte 46.jpg Ohco Muerte 47.jpg Ohco Muerte 48.jpg|We meet again, Ocho Muerte. Ohco Muerte 49.jpg Ohco Muerte 50.jpg Ohco Muerte 51.jpg|'YOU HAVE A KNIFE ON YOUR HEAD!!!' 1111112.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes with Memes